The invention relates to a method and a control unit for operating a line circuit for waste heat utilization of an internal combustion engine, and to a control unit.
DE 10 2006 057 247 A1 has already disclosed a supercharger device which serves for waste heat utilization of an internal combustion engine. At least one heat exchanger of a circuit of a working medium is accommodated in the exhaust gas section of the internal combustion engine. Moreover, an expansion machine and a delivery assembly are arranged in the circuit. A compressor part which is arranged in the intake section of the internal combustion engine is driven via the turbine part.